


Mugs

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Deliveries





	Mugs

**Author's Note:**

> from luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 2013,  
prompt - 'whimsical'.

Every now and then there'd be a box wrapped in a layer of tape and a layer of dirt and inside, carefully packed, there would be a mug. Andy never knew when they'd arrive, or from where, but that was part of the fun. Each one was special and a surprise and most of the time he never actually used them, instead lining them up on a shelf in the kitchen where Murrue would admire them and Mwu would get his hand tapped with the business end of Andy's cane if he dared touch.

And sometimes Dacosta sent coffee, too.


End file.
